I am a Pirate, You are a Princess
by Laugh-I-Nearly-Died
Summary: Joyous News: Prince Roxas of Twilight Kingdom is to be maritally united with Princess Xion in a faraway, oversea kingdom! What happens when the prince is kidnapped by The Prince of Pirates? Or, maybe, Roxas followed of his own accord. AkuRoku A/U
1. Chapter One

I do not own Kingdom Hearts! . Please enjoy this spur of the moment story.

AkuRoku FTW.

* * *

><p>The prince of Twilight Kingdom sat bored, staring out the window of his bedroom. Although bored, that had not stopped him from the terrible feeling that had krept into his being. He had his head propped onto his hand, as he leaned against the cold table. Today would have had to have been the worst day ever. It started when his mother had woken him, calling him downstairs to join them for breakfast earlier this morning.<p>

* * *

><p>"Roxas, ma'lady wishes to see you at the table, this morning. She has important news." the maid said, smiling her best smile at her blonde-haired prince.<p>

Roxas could barely manage to get his head off the pillow, let-alone make it downstairs for breakfast. He groaned, squinting up at his made.

"Namine, tell mother dearest to give me a break. It _is_ my birthday after all."

"I believe that that is what ma'lady wishes to speak about, my prince. Seventeen is an exciting and big year. Aren't you excited?"

In fact, Roxas wasn't excited. Quite the opposite, really. Seventeen meant that he would be married off, soon. It was only a matter of time until his mother and father lined up the nearby princesses. Truth be told, Roxas wasn't looking forward to marrying at all. Pretty girls and there pretty gems didn't really interest him. He needed something...exoctic. Something different. That's exactly why Twilight Kingdom didn't suit him. It was boring, and contained- horrible for someone with such a curious mind as the blonde prince's.

"I suppose." he replied, finally sitting up.

After all, seventeen was another step closer to getting away- even if he was going to have to do it married. He would still be free of this terrible place.

The equally blonde maid smiled at the prince, politely placing today's clothes on his bed next to him.

"I'll leave, so that you may dress, my prince." she said, curtsying, and exiting the room.

Prince Roxas stood, pulling on his clothes. Buttoning the last button, he looked into the guilded mirror hanging from his wall. Deciding that he looked acceptable enough for his mother, he left the room.

* * *

><p>Once Roxas had made it to the extravagant table in one of the rooms below his floor, he took his place next to his mother. The queen smiled at her son, taking a sip of water from her silver goblet. His mother shared his golden blonde hair, and this beautiful smile that people would die to have. His father had gray hair, old with age, and stunning, ocean blue eyes. Everyone always said that he looked like his mother the most, but no one could deny that those were his father's eyes.<p>

Her royal highness then took the chance to clear her throat. Her eyes showed her nervousness. It was a weakness that she really only revealed to her family.

"Good morning, my son." She greeted him. "How did you sleep?"

"Pleasantly enough."

The queen looked to her husband, the nervous smile still in place, and took his hand. They both turned their attention to Roxas, looking as if they were hiding something.

"Well, Roxas, seeing as today is your special day.." his father started out. "We need to discuss something with you."

"Yes, father?" the blonde prince replied, avoiding his parents' eyes.

"Well, as you know, seventeen is a big year.. Wedding year.. You know, your mother and I met through our parents. We're still extremely happy together, especially with you-"

"Oh! My little Roxas is grown up!" The queen interupted, whiping tears from her eyes.

"Mom..Don't cry. I'm still me." Roxas said, picking at the dining table's cloth cover.

"Well, Roxas." his dad began again. "We've found you a bride!"

Roxas' heart skipped a beat. He hadn't expected his parents to find someone so quickly! How could this be?

With a sickness in his stomach, Roxas continued picking at the tablecloth.

"Who?" he asked slowly.

"Well, you recall Princess Xion, right? She was at your birthday party last year." his mother, told him.

Yes, Roxas did recall. Xion was a nice, quiet girl, with short black hair and a tendency to become emotional. There had been something of a problem, the day he had turned sixteen. Xion had left, crying. To this day, he still wondered what had happened.

"Of course."

"Well, her parents and we have made an arrangement- the two of you are getting married in the Spring!" his mother exclaimed.

Roxas' heart felt like it had completely stopped. 'Spring' was about two months away. Two months was _hardly_ enough time to grow up. He wasn't ready! He didn't know anything about being a husband! He wasn't even sure if he was ready!

The prince gulped.

"S-spring?" he choked, dropping his fingers from the cloth. "You can't... you've got to be kidding me!"

The queen and king's happy expressions faded. It was obvious that they had been let down. Guilt filled Roxas' stomach, but he did not take back his outburst.

"Now Roxas, hunny, you-"

Roxas hadn't stuck around to hear what his mother had to say. Out he ran, into the gardens, and into one the extravagant mazes. Endless green, and then some, passed him in blurs. Nothing could stop him.

It was about an hour later that Roxas stopped. He sat with his legs to his chest, sobbing. He wasn't ready. He deffinitely wasn't ready.

* * *

><p>Later in the day, Roxas gave up. He found his way out of the maze rather easily- unlike most people, he knew the place better than he knew the back of his own hand- and up to his room. He did not speak to his mother and father, but he was sure that Namine had spoken to them already.<p>

"He's just in the mazes again, ma'lady." she'd have said. "He'll be back by noon, sir."

Now, however, she was with him in his room. While Roxas sat, watching the day come to a close, Namine cleaned in a pecuiliar silence. Since Namine was only about a week older than Roxas, they usually got along very well. They always had something to say to the other, and Roxas never treated her as "just the maid".

Finally, Namine spoke.

"They asked me to talk to you, Roxas." She said, standing up from her floor-scrubbing, and pulling her blond hair into a ponytail. "They asked me to tell you that...that...oh, Roxas!"

The blonde girl threw her arms around the prince.

"I'm so sorry. I know you aren't ready but... it won't be that bad! I promise." she explained.

Roxas dejectedly let his head fall onto the older girl's shoulder. He blinked back the tears he didn't want her to see.

"Do you know what it's like... Namine?" he asked, anger in his voice.

"No.. But don't get me wrong...it's just..." she said, tears threatening her own eyes. She put a hand on the back of her prince's head, stroking the blonde spikes.

"What, Namine, what?" he said, the anger falling out of his voice. He lifted his head to meet her eyes.

"I've always dreamt of marrying." she confessed. "I want to fall in love."

Roxas laughed, not in a mean way, but in a way that told her how silly he thought it was.

"Why would you want that? Don't you want adventure?" he asked, a smile replacing his frown.

"Sometimes..but...marriage has always been my dream."

Roxas rolled his eyes, standing and stretching his arms above his head.

"So what were you saying, anyway? I mean, what had my parents said?"

Namine swallowed, looking down at the clean floors.

"They told me to tell you that... you'll be accompanying the ship leaving to retrieve Princess Xion from her homeland."


	2. Chapter Two

Hello all! You know, upon uploading this, I didn't really expect it to get a lot of attention. I'm happy, though. :) Thanks to those who reviewed and favorited/subbed to this. Means a lot.

And thanks for the compliments, you know who you are.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Important Stuff: Every other chapter will switch from sides of the story- Axel, Roxas, Axel, etc. And maybe some others, MAYBE.

* * *

><p>The fact that he was their Prince didn't really mean much to the crew. Nor did the fact he was the best at their occupation- stealing, killing, kidnapping, you name it, he could do it. Practically everything he tried he was good at. Well, except for one thing.<p>

Axel, the prince of pirates, could never fully gain the trust and respect from his crew.

Brushing his bright red spikes into a ponytail, Prince Axel once again looked over his map. It had been days since they had caught sight of another ship, and the crew was becoming testy. Soon enough, he was sure to have a mutiny on his hands.

With Axel's crew, there was no question to their loyalty for the ship- in fact, the ship was probably the only thing keeping Axel _from_ a mutiny. It was ship this, and ship that, they were always thinking in the way that would be best for the ship. Below the God-forsaken boat, their loyalties fell to a captain that had been missing for months. His name had been Reno, and not too long ago, he had been tossed overboard in battle.

Reno was a great man, only about three years older than Axel-a man-boy at the age of nineteen. Although everyone had adored Reno, no one could claim that they knew him as Axel had. The two had grown uptogether.

Reno and Axel had looked alike since birth- red hair, same height, all that. The only differences were the eye colors, and the fact that Reno was three years elder. More changes took charge as they grew, but not many. They got similar tattoos, but in different places. They wore similar clothers- but in different ways.

And then one day, Axel admitted to Reno a secret.

The red-headed prince of pirates stood up from his place at the desk, growing tired of his work. He could pass it off as making routes, deciding where they were to go next, but everyone knew what was really going on.

He was looking for his friend, the closest thing he had ever had to a brother, a keeper, a father, even, at times.

Most of the crew spent the hours trying to convince him to move on.

Axel placed his captain's hat on his head, and stepped out of the cabins onto the deck. A few members of the crew were gambling, playing cards, whilst others worked. Two or three were asleep by the edge, and Axel swore if he hadn't needed all the people he could get, he's have pushed them overboard.

As he walked around the deck, inspecting several of the pieces of the major equipment, Axel continually tried to push the memories out of his head. He focused on other things-yelled at the crew, noticed that today was a very easy-going day, yelled at the crew some more, stared at the ocean.

In fact, it was a very nice day. The sun was shining, wind was blowing, the water was somewhat calm. The crew didn't have much to work on, and for a change, Axel decided enough was enough. With a quick call to his men, saying that if the weather changed he was to be informed immediately, and retired to his cabin.

* * *

><p>Axel paced. He always did this when there was a lot on his mind and nothing to do. After minutes upon minutes, Axel stumbled and fell right on his butt. His head slammed into the mirror, hanging on one of the walls, with a loud crashcracking sound to follow. The hit was hard, glass shattering around him as proof. The red-head pulled his fingers through his hair, feeling for blood.

Luckily, as he has been to have survived this long in life, there was none. The prince of pirates stood, shakily, and walked across the room. He sat on his bed, resting his sore head on a propped pillow against the headboard.

"Oww..." he moaned softly to himself.

Squinting, he looked at the cracked mirror. Seven years of bad luck, Reno'd say. Two more, because we're pirates.

It was never 'you' or 'I' with Reno, it was all 'we'. Whatever Axel had been a part of, reno had always been too. Axel liked it that way, he hated the lonliness.

The memories of his Reno streamed through his mind as he brushed his hand through his lengthy red hair. Why did reno have to disappear?

Reno was the only one Axel had ever trusted. Reno was the only one he'd ever relied on completely. Reno was the only one he'd ever told his secrets to..

_Secrets..._

The memory that he'd been trying so hard to supress came flooding back. Unable to stop it, Axel closed his eyes, and remembered.

Axel had been sixteen, Reno nineteen, a year since they'd join the pirate crew. Reno was Captain Shinra's favorite, he'd remembered that all too well. The reason Shinra had been able to be captain was because everyone was afraid of him- everyone except Reno. Reno respected him honestly- and that's what Reno was. Honest. Everyone admired that about him...

* * *

><p>"Hey Reno, can..can I talk to you?" Axel had asked, timidly.<p>

The elder red-head dropped the now empty fishing nets, and smiled at his friend. Reno had always had a great smile, it could make anyone feel at peace. That's the reason everyone had suspected Captain Rufus Shinra liked him so much.

"Of course, Ax, what's up? Shark got your tonggue?" Reno replied, laughing.

"No, no." Axel told him blushing somewhat. "It's just... have you ever thought..I dunno. Nevermind. It's not important."

Axel began walking away, but was stopped by Reno's hand on his shoulder. Axel turned back to see a worried expression on his friend's face.

"Awe, Axel. Don't be that way, you can tell me anything."

"Well...have you ever had a..a crush?" Axel spilled, driving his green eyes into Reno's blue ones.

"A crush? Yeah lots of em'. Awe Ax, you got a crush?"

Reno laughed, scruffing his younger's hair. That was until he remembered they were on a ship entirely made of men.

"You see Reno..." Axel began, "I think that...that maybe I'm attracted to another man right now."

Axel looked away, shameful. Lots of people back home told him it was a sin- but he couldn't help it. He'd lied, he'd known that he was fully attracted to his specific 'crush', for lack of a better word.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." Reno told him, pulling Axel into a hug. "Now, tell your best friend who you've fallen for."

"..It's..."

* * *

><p><strong>OH. CLIFFHANGER. :D Review? -hearts for everyone-<strong>


	3. Chapter Three

Durnt own anything plz. Hurr hurr, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Roxas was desperate, very much so. He wanted adventure, he wanted excitement, he wanted <em>real<em> love...he wanted...to be free to do as he pleased. Being royalty wasn't all that to him. Here he was, though, on a ship with the entire ocean in front of him. In fact, he would've been more confused if the despairing emotions hadn't come.

He leaned against the railing, listening to the crew work behind him. It was mostly a series of uneventful groans and moans- nothing really left but boredom. Roxas considered throwing himself over the side of the boat to save himself.

Suddenly, from the empty, blue sky came a noise- a cannon blast, Roxas thought. He was too distracted by the little black dot hurling towards him to think on it, though. It danced closer and closer, moving in little rolling motions, and it was fast. 'What exactly is it?' Roxas thought. 'Why is it there?' Seemingly entranced, Roxas couldn't help but to just watch. He never noticed the person that had come up behind him, hadn't noticed the hands on him until he was on the deck's floor, face to wood.

Roxas hit the hard wood with a 'thud', his ears ringing from the impact. He blinked open his eyes, meeting the glare of the deepest, brightest green eyes he'd ever seen...A stranger's eyes. Yes, this man is most definitely a stranger. He would've remembered these eyes, they were so beautiful. They were like emeralds, but brighter. Stronger, but still more sensitive. Like they were on fire, but trapped. They screamed for Roxas to just dive in, and be swallowed up by the pure beauty of them..

'I'm being ridiculous.' Roxas thought, never having took his eyes from the stranger's.

"What's your problem, kid?" the stranger asked. "Do you _want_ to die?"

Roxas then remembered that the stranger was angry with him, and now he knew why. He couldn't think clearly with those eyes staring, _glaring, _into his. Not to mention, the ringing had yet to stop. It stayed, bouncing around in the poor prince's head. And, _damn_, those eyes were just so bright!

"Wh- who are you?" he managed to spit out, blinking some more. He really wished the pain would just leave him already.

Now he was sure that he'd never met this man in his life. Roxas could barely make out the stranger's appearance, because his vision had begun to blur, but he managed. From what he could see, crazily spiked, bright red hair fell down to muscular shoulders. Those shoulders connected to arms(obviously) that were toned and strong...Those arms supported the stranger as he hung over the blonde prince. Roxas' heart jumped, his stomach twisting. He wasn't sure what to do.

"Well? Whatever." The stranger shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Where's the prince hiding out? This boat has royal insignia."

Roxas, now with a clearer head, was shocked. 'Who _is_ this guy? And, more importantly, why the hell was he being so _rude_?' Roxas wasn't your typical prince, the arrogant, bratty kind, but this guy _is_ on a royal ship. Why wasn't he acting on his best behavior.

"Who the hell are you?" Roxas asked, a glare forming in his eyes, and malice in his voice. Roxas shouldn't have cursed. It was against the etiquette that he'd been taught since he was little. Even now, he felt bad.

'But it isn't _my _fault.' he reminded himself. 'This lunatic isn't acting right either. _He _started it. _He_ looked like an uneducated... _pirate..'_

That was when it clicked for Roxas. It all seemed to make sense then. This man, and his rugged clothes, with his crazy hair, _this_ was the epitome for a no-good, rotten _pirate._

"The one who just saved your life, kid." The redhead said, glaring right back. "You were going to get hit by our _fucken cannonball_. Be happy I'm a good person."

'Good person? What did he _mean_ by good person? Pirates _aren't _good people!' The blonde prince thought.

The redheaded pirate stood up, shaking off his rugged clothing. His shirt was ripped in several places, shining light on his rather well-toned chest. He reached for Roxas' hand, pulling the blonde prince to his feet.

"Now tell me kid, where's the prince?"

For a moment, Roxas considered telling the truth to the pirate. Those eyes forbid him from lying. However much he _wanted_ to tell this stranger, this _pirate _of all people, the truth.. he knew he'd have to lie. He faintly remembered that telling the truth to the pirate could cost him his life. Unfortunately, that was enough to win him over. Staring into those agitated emeralds, he tried not to stutter.

"What do you want with him?" he began, not exactly getting to the point though.

'Yes, I'll just have to play it out slowly.' Roxas thought. 'I'm at a good start.'

"What do you _think_ I want with him, kid? A cup of tea? I dunno, an invitation to the _royal ball_?" the pirate rolled his eyes in his mockery. "Do I _not _look like a pirate to you?"

The blonde gave him a blank look, trying to decide in which direction it'd be best to steer this...conversation. As much as he did not want to admit to having a conversation with a pirate, he couldn't deny the world of what was happening. Truth be told, he was scared for his life. His mother had told him to be wary of pirates, that there was not a good thing to be told about them.

'Go play pirate with your friends, honey, but never trust a real one..especially if you fall in love with one.' Roxas had always been confused about that saying. His mother told him it often enough, but...Why would he _ever_ fall in love with a pirate? _Were_ there even any female pirates? 'No.' he decided. 'I can't trust this man.'

"You...want to kidnap him or something?" Roxas asked, tentatively.

The next thing he knew, the pirate had his grip on Roxas' thin, white cotton collar, having moved way too much into Roxas' personal space. Skin on skin, and bodies touching, it'd be an understatement to say that he was uncomfortable. A small blush spread along the poor blonde boy's cheeks. As awkward and torturous this seemed, Roxas still couldn't pull away from the pirate's angry stare. Those eyes were _that _captivating.

"Look, kid, I'm on a _veeeerrryyy_ tight schedule." The pirate explained, his glare neither lessening nor increasing. Roxas liked the way the pirate's 'r's rolled. Judging by the tanned skin and the accent, Roxas could only guess that the man was Spanish. "Right now, my crew is roaming around this very ship, looking for your prince. He's headed to that other kingdom, right? Something about an arranged marriage? Don't give me that look, who hasn't heard about it?" The pirate paused, watching as the blonde boy's expression changed from surprise to embarrassment.

"The thing is, he _has _to be on here... otherwise, in very deep fucken trouble."

Roxas gulped, shaking his head 'no'. He was shocked at his ability to lie to the pirate, the guilt already eating at him like hungry piranhas. 'What if he's serious? What if... What if I get him killed or something?' Roxas thought, beginning to feel even worse. What's worse the expression that next took the pirate's face. Even more shocked was he to hear that the prince was not aboard this ship. In order to keep himself from spilling the truth, he reminded himself that the truth could get him killed. He thought qickly for an explanation.

"What do you _mean_; 'No'!" The pirate demanded, his dark voice filled with unpleasant and agitated emotions.

"He's not on the ship. This is a decoy." Roxas quipped.

As he spoke the words he had so hurriedly decided upon, that hint of flame in the emeralds lit, his eyes becoming like small wildfires. Of course, Roxas had never seen a wildfire, but he decided then and there of all places, that this is what one must look like. Such anger overtaking beauty, and Roxas without water.

The grip on his collar tightened, and suddenly, he was only centimeters away from the pirate.

"He's..._not_... here?" the redhead growled.

"No.." Roxas muttered. "H-he's on a different ship. Th-this is just a d-decoy."

Roxas had never been a good liar, especially when staring into eyes so beautiful and dangerous, like the pirate's emeralds. He was surprised that the pirate had even bought into the stuttering little lie, but thankful that he had. Without that one ounce of hope... who knew what would happen to him?

The pirate dropped the blonde prince back onto the wooden deck, turning and calling out to the rest; "Retreat to ship!"

With cheers and claps, the crew happily complied. Roxas bit his pirate turned back to the frightened prince, the sparks of fire still embedded in his eyes.

"And you...you better not be lying. For your fucken sake, you _better _not be lying. You're coming with me. I want that prince, and _you're_ gonna help me find him."

* * *

><p>Well, chapter Three! There was originally more to this chapter, but I thought it was kind of lame coming from Roxas' side. So I'll just rewrite it, and post it as four! Weee! Sorry for the delay.<p>

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you all stick around for more! Thanks for the awesome feedback!


	4. Chapter Four

Hurllo everyone~ I have finally completed le next chapter. Enjoy and review pleeeaaassseee? :D I love hearing what you guys think.

* * *

><p>Axel watched the blonde boy sleeping peacefully, his blonde hair resting gracefully over his closed eyes. To be honest, he'd had trouble resisting the boy because of those very eyes. There was something like innocence deep within them. The Lord knew that if anything was missing from the pirate's life, it' be innocence. That'd be true for any pirate though. He had to stop himself from touching the young boy's face, carresing the soft plane of skin. He was so close, the smell of royalty still sunk into his skin. Give it a few days, and he'd smell just like a pirate, <em>look<em> just like a pirate.

'What a shame..' Axel thought, pulling himself away from his prisoner.

The blonde boy quivered and turned in his sleep, the ligature around his wrists stopping him from moving _too _much. As he slept, Axel had to wonder; just _who _was this kid? Even more important; did he have anything to do with the prince of Twilight Kingdom? He had to know before emotion stole away his clear thought process. Only when he got what he needed from this boy would he let the feeling out. And before he got that chance, the blonde boy would probably be killed by the crew, or worse, him.

Deep inside, Axel knew he didn't want to kill him. He couldn't. Was he the only one who realized how fucken _gorgeous_ the kid was? If he wasn't a fucked hostage, Axel would be happily coaxing the boy into bed, and the rest be self explained.

Axel smirked at the thought.

It was also a shame how he was still asleep. The faster that he woke up, the faster the questioning process would be, the faster Axel could _have_ him. And then? And then it'd be over. They'd drop him off at a port if they didn't kill him, ransom him if he was worth anything. Perhaps he was. The way that he was dressed, in those fucken fancy cotton clothes, suggested he was rich and noble.

These thoughts lead Axel back to wondering about who this kid was? What was his name? Where did he come from? Why the hell was he on the royal ship if he wasn't sent aboard to help take care for the ship?

The blonde stirred in the bed, rolling onto his back, and wincing as the ligature's rope burned his wrists. Slowly, his eyelids flickered open, revealing the two oceans that Axel had been mesmerized by before. It was a gift that he was able to hide emotions so well when he wanted, and he often took advantage of it. He'd be lost without it, especially for yesterday. He would've been more awkward than one of the snotty school girls back in Spain, the ones whom he had always tried to peek under the skirts of. Not to mention, who's afraid of a _gay_ pirate?

Axel had his reasons for keeping his secrets, especially after Reno's disappearance. There was no one there to protect him from the others now. Especially now that he was captain. He'd had to gain control of the crew by proving himself worthy, and still some doubted him.

In fact, that was _why _he wanted the prince so badly. If he could ransom the prince back to his parents, or even better, the family of whom he was betrothed to, no one would question his power.

However, as the blonde boy stared at him with fear, maybe even curiosity, he had to wonder how long he'd be able to keep it up.

"Wh-where am I?" The blonde boy stuttered, red caressing his cheeks in a way that attracted Axel greatly. He was just so _fucken innocent_.

Axel had to stop himself from picturing the kid's face while he-

"You're on my ship." Axel answered softly, gesturing around him.

The two were in Axel's cabin aboard the pirate ship, the prisoner laying in his large bed. The fact that he was nestled there in a place so intimate to the young captain didn't help with his straying mind, and neither did the fact that the boy's hands were tied behind his back.

If he wanted to, he could-

"Letmego.." The blonde captive mumbled, looking down.

The pirate had to stop himself from falling to the floor in laughter. This kid- ha!- This kid did _not _just demand to be released! Axel had thought he'd made it very clear that he wasn't going anywhere until The Prince of Twilight kingdom could take his place. Not to mention, his attempted 'tough demeanor' couldn't be more pitiful. Didn't he know that?

"L- Let you go!" The pirate exclaimed, throwing his head back and howling with laughter. He just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Yes..." The blonde boy flushed, not moving his gaze from the worn, nearly threadbare white sheets that lay mussed on the cushioning.

"Do you...You have...You...You're something, kid." The pirate said, finally containing himself.

"Yeah, and _you're_ a filthy pirate."

Axel didn't want to admit that he was hurt. He didn't want to _show_ it. He could not let his emotions ruin this. He had to be tough, had to be in charge. Had to be the _captain._ He had to be someone worth respecting, and hurt emotions from something that a _fucken stupid, useless, rich boy_ was not a quality that respected people usually had. He bit back his anger and his hurt, and smiled at the boy. What did he know anyway? A _'filthy pirate'_ wouldn't have kept him alive this long, especially with such an attitude as the blonde did.

"I don't have time for this kid. Keep on insulting me, it might just get you killed. Or _worse_." Axel threatened.

The blonde snapped his head up in surprise, uncontrolled emotions spewing out. Fear was evident in his eyes, and Axel bet he couldn't even list ten things that he knew were worse than death. Axel could list hundreds. Just thinking about what he had threatened, and seeing the returned innocence afraid almost made him feel _guilty._

Almost.

He was still just a _'filthy pirate'_ in that blonde's eyes.

The pirate had had enough. Before he broke down and apologized to the adolescent prisoner, he turned and strode out of the room. On the deck, he gave a quick order to a bored looking deck swapper to bring the prisoner food and to take off the restraints.

"Just make sure that he can't escape my room." The captain ordered, making his way to the ship's large steering wheel.

Early morning as it was, the wind was blowing high, and it was time to work.

* * *

><p>Axel had always been a favorite of the mer-people. In particular, was a blonde mer-man with slick spiked hair that loved his home and nature. When the large ship pulled into the shore of an island not quite pinned to the maps, he was the one to alert the others.<p>

Demyx swam quickly into the deep alcove that many mer-people called home, spewing out the news with a smile on his face.

"He's here! He's here! See, he promised that he'd visit again soon! Guys, Axel's back!"

Slowly, the mer began to gather, each one more excited than the next. They chatted and gossiped, talking about the well-loved Captain. Well, except for a certain blonde, one who's hair slicked back to look like antennae at points, one who was just as vicious as a sea-witch.

Larxene crossed her arms, glaring at the gatherers. She was _not _in a good mood, and that was always a bad sign.

"Demyx.." One of the shyer mer began, smiling at him. Namine had always been sweet, especially to the hyper mer. "Calm down, sweety."

"He's back? Heh, _so_ shocking." Larxene added to the ruckus. Immediately, the talking stopped, all eyes on her. Axel was a very touchy subject to them. Insult their precious Captain, and they might just drown you. However, Larxene was a different story. No one _ever dared_ insulting or harming Larxene, lest they wish to be shark food.

Demyx frowned biting his lip.

"I thought you liked Captain Axel." He said tentatively, refusing to make eye contact. "What's wrong Larx?"

"It's not that I _don't_ like him. I just... don't understand why every-mer makes such a big deal about him." She retorted, rolling her eyes again. "You guys act like he's the king of the Sea."

"He might as well be." A red-head mer, Kairi, gushed. A blush crept onto her face as she stared at the boat dreamily. She wasn't the only mer to have fallen for the Captain. She just happened to be one of the few that was absolutely in 'love' with him.

Larxene glared at her, a well practiced scowl fixing her lips.

_"Watch your mouth, girl_. That's downright _disgraceful_ to King Triton. Axel's a pirate. He'll be dead any day now, and _who's_ gonna remember him? No one. There'll be a funeral, and then he'll be gone forever."

"Chill, Larx!" Kairi snapped. "Can't we just be happy that Axel has come to see us again?"

Larxene rolled her eyes a third time, before letting a small smile replace her scowl.

"Yeah, yeah." She mumbled, giving up...for now. King Triton was still more important than a Pirate Ship Captain.

"He's coming! He's coming!" Demyx squealed, swimming to the rocky ledge that surrounded the alcove. The happiness had jumped back into him at the sight of the pirate.

Axel made his way to the ledge, kneeling to meet the height of his mer-friends. Each by each, they placed a gentle kiss on the pirate's cheek. Only Demyx lingered on the ledge, the one who loved Axel most of all.

"Hello, Demyx." Axel greeted him, kissing his cheek in return. A few of the other mer splashed angrily at Demyx's special attention.

"Hi Ax!" The mer replied, blushing at the kiss.

"I have a...favor to ask of you."

* * *

><p>COMPLETED. FINALLY. I LOVE YOU ALL.<p> 


	5. Chapter Five

**Hello there people! Welcome back for another chapter of 'I am a Pirate, You are a Princess'! Thanks for sticking around!**

**This chapter was brought to you by a missed day of school because of my newly acquired stitch in my arm, and the song 'Take Me Away' by Globus. GO LISTEN. And be careful around big dogs! xD **

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, it's characters, blah blah blah don't sue me for my imagination. :3 **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The guard Axel'd sent to keep Roxas in check was not at all a wise man. The second the Captain had disappeared onto the island, the other pirate had chuckled, and had told Roxas to get lost, lest he'd be killed then and there.<p>

The Prince was quick to take the filthy drunk's advice. Roxas had run at first chance, hoping not to be killed on this particular day, and found himself at the side of Axel's ship, staring into the waters below.

An hour late of waiting, Roxas eyed the view with care, precaution, and something of desire. Leaning against the wooden edges, he peered into the depth of the ocean, wondering how far down it went, thinking about how it would feel to drown in such a place like the ocean. Most of all, though, he wondered what felt so wrong, so off, so damaged inside of him. Here he was, looking upon what only could've only been the greatest gift given to him by the Gods, and how did he feel? Scared. Anxious. An upcoming adrenaline rush. Somewhere out there, his bride-in-waiting was, well, waiting. For _him_. He didn't even care. Princess Xion was a too shy childhood acquintance. Someone that had run from the castle crying for a reason that no one cared to remember. She hadn't meant that much to him.

However, with all the feelings floating aloft within him, what he mostly felt was _pleased_.

Even though he was scared, even though he didn't know where he was, his main thought was: _**finally** _something interesting was happening in his boring little life. For once, he wasn't being treated like the precious doll that he had always been thought of by servants and family members. Out here, there was the sea and him- and _pirates_ that held him _ransom_.

That was the problem.

Roxas was not a pirate, nor was he a guest upon this pirate ship. He was just the tool that the Captain needed to get munny, riches, anything that his heart desired. This thought provoked _another_ feeling inside of the blonde prince, yet he still hadn't a clue what it was or why it was there. The feeling was like a prick to the finger, or in this case, the heart. It was annoying and painful, and it didn't stop throbbing. His thoughts circled around it, searching for a clue. The feeling was almost like that of loss, of sorrow- but what was he losing? A rich life he was painfully tired of? A bride he had no desire of marrying?

Or maybe it was the thought of losing his role in this clever act. Maybe he didn't want to leave. Maybe he could _become_ a pirate...

Roxas shook his head at his foolishness. Why in the _world_ would he _ever_ want to be a pirate! Why in the _Universe _would Axel _let_ him? It was evident that Axel hadn't wanted him on the ship to begin with. His eyes confirmed what his words didn't- the Captain was truly afraid for Roxas. And Roxas, the mischievous blonde prince that he was, had figured it out. He had been warned that the other pirates might try, _would _try, to kill him. However, the fact that Axel himself didn't want him dead had not gone unnoticed. Only that first meeting had he actually been threatened by the Captain, the only reason that threat was placed was because Axel'd needed to know the trurth. As horrible as this would sound to his parents, to anyone who wasn't aboard a pirate ship, Roxas understood. And when he said insults might get him killed...he didn't know what to think. Those eyes though, those eyes said he didn't want Roxas hurt. What the young Captain displayed was what could only be defined as fear for the boy's life. What Roxas _couldn't _figure out, was _why?_

Why did a Captain of pirates care so much?

Something in those emeralds told him that the feeling went beyond a desire for riches and wonders. The Captain didn't even _know_ that Roxas, the blonde boy that smelled of roses, was in fact the Prince of Twilight. Roxas wondered how Axel would react to _that _news in particular. He knew he would most likely be killed if Axel'd found that he'd lied to him. That Roxas had betrayed his trust. Roxas couldn't bare the thought of having to face Axel with the problem. He couldn't bear not knowing what would happen- the repercussions of his lies.

Relaxing his mind on these confusing emotions, Roxas turned his attention back to the sea. Beneath him, no reflection peered back. It made him feel as if he were insignificant for once. Nothing more than a mere speck tossed into what was called the world. He felt completely intimidated, as if the ocean would fly up, and swallow him whole any second. Roxas shivered at the thought.

He sort of liked this feeling.

Roxas was _not _the arrogant kind of prince, he knew he was but human with power. All of his peasants, his servants, his family- he was not better than they, and all of them were equal. Now that he was surrounded by water that only the Gods know how deep is, he felt his point was finally proven. Maybe, one day, he'd teach Namine this little fact. If he ever saw Namine again... Again, his mind trailed to the pirates, and to how he felt that people were equal...Most people, anyway.

Something in Roxas' mind had always thought that pirates were one step below that righteous hierarchy. Humans, and then pirates. Living, _good_ beings, and then the scum that was left.

_'It was _their _decision..' _Roxas had always thought. _'Why should they deserve to be listed amongst better people?'_

Since he was 12, the blood-inherited prejudice drifted into the youngest Prince of Twilight. Indeed, the hatred of pirates was hereditary. Now that Roxas was here, though.. hadn't he just admitted that he wanted to become a pirate himself?

Didn't he see that the young, fair Captain had actually had emotion after all? Didn't he find that...that _something _good resided within the redhead?

Maybe it was just the adrenaline rush talking. _'Or maybe.._, Roxas paused his inquiry, _'Maybe I've been wrong all along... Maybe pirates _aren't _such bad people..'_

Lost in his stupor, Roxas didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind him. He didn't hear the _'shheeck!'_ of a blade being withdrawn. Only when the cold metal touched his skin did he notice that something bad, _very_ bad, was happening.

"_Boy_~!" The unbeknownst attacker cooed into his ear. "What have we got here?"

Roxas gulped, frozen in shock. A tremor of fear shook it's way through the Prince's nerves. Roxas tried his hardest not to shake as the attacker's words shifted through his head.

The prince eyed the silver dagger that pressed to his throat. Sweat began to trickle down his brow as the possibility of death ran its miles in his mind. What could he do? What could he _say_?

"Well? Axel's-new-puppy? Isn't that all ya 're? A puppy-do'?" The attacked cackled at his own words, a truly arrogant thing to do in Roxas' oppinion. Pirates needed a good lesson in manners.. What a shame it was that Roxas had a knife to his neck. He'd have loved to teach them.

The sarcasm in his head had him rolling his eyes, despite the fear. Old habbits die hard.

At that moment, Roxas knew he'd made a mistake- an unbelievably _bad, bad_ mistake.

"Roll yer eyes a' me boy!" The attacker shouted, pressing down the blade a bit more. If Roxas swallowed, he'd be cut. There was no room between him and the dagger. The cold of the silver made him want to shiver, want to shake even worse than he had wanted beofore. He tried with all his might to resist, to not be killed.

"Wells, seeing as yer in a tigh' place righ' now, I think an apolo'y is in or'er!"

With a kick to the back of his knees, and a sharp twist to his body, Roxas lay on his knees in front of his attacker. The blade may have been removed from his skin, but he was still absolutely terrified.

"Loo' at me, boy!" The attacker shouted.

Slowly, Roxas lifted his head, letting his eyes meet the shape that was a nightmare come to life.

The attacker was tall and skinny, though not as skinny as the Captain was, nor as tall. This man was muscular, very much toned. His ears were aligned with silver piercings, and his hair was blonde, bleached by the sun and sea after many years. On his chin and above his mouth, equally blonde hair ran into a mustache and a goatee. His eyes were dazed but strong, roaming over the small prince with an evil smirk getting lost in the haze. It was quite obvious that this man was drunk. In fact, by the looks of him, he probably spent most of his concious life drunk.

The man was dressed in pirates clothing; rumpled and ripped striped trousers, and a vest hanging over his bare chest. Roxas could just barely make out the shap of two nipple rings poking their way into the worn vest, making Roxas gulp once more. The advantage Roxas had was obvious- this man would not be able to think coherently. However, it proved to be less a problem than Roxas thought as the pirate swayed foreward with his dagger. The disadvantage? The piercings and the forgotten scars faded into his skin proved he knew how to handle pain.

Roxas had little chance of escaping unscathed.

"Alrigh' boy! Speak! Say 'So'y Lusher..d.." The attacker demanded, cackling again when he was done.

Roxas swallowed before speaking.

"S-sorry, L-...What'd y-you say your name was?"

"Lushooooooooord!~" The attacker crowed, putting emphasis on the 'ore' sound near the end.

"S-sorry..Lushord.." Roxas mumbled.

"Wh-wha'! Bas'ard! Names LUSSHHHHHK'ORRDDDDD!"

With that, the blonde man swung the dagger twice across Roxas' left arm, creating a bleeding 'L' shape. Roxas caved, no longer able to use that arm to suppport himself. He cried in pain, hollering in such a rich-boy's way that the pirate, Lushkord or whatever his name was, cackled again.

"Don' know pain well, boy? Huh? Huh?" The pirate asked. "How 'bout ano'er!"

The pirate took up his dagger, preparing his next swing at the injured prince. Before he brought it down, however, a familiar grabbed hold of the attacker's wrist.

"Luxord, what the _hell_ are you doing?"

Everything about Axel seemed angry, displeased..._menacing_. The fear emmanating out of his attacker was proof that this was something to be afraid of. With one swift motion, Axel had the dagger out of Luxord's hand, and cut fiercly streaming down his chest. The attacker, Luxord, howled in pain.

"Wha' was tha' fer, _Cap'ain_?" Luxord asked in mockery when his wailing was finished.

"For _injuring_ the _boy_, you _inane_, _selfish_, _fool_!" Axel seethed, "Are such an assinine that you cannot comprehend simple instructions?"

Though he did not understand most words the Captain spat at him, Luxord sent a look of fear at the redheaded man. The Captain stepped closer, pushing the blade against Luxord's stomach.

"Shall I lacerate you?" Axel mocked, with a smirk.

"No, sir! Plea' no! No' lasserashuns, plea' plea'!" Luxord begged, holding frighteningly still as the blade was still pushed to his stomach. The cut along his chest still streamed blood down his tanned flesh, dripping to the deck as if it were nothing but rain water.

"Very well.." Axel pulled the dagger away quickly, leaving scrapes along the man's stomach. "Call a meeting then. It seems that you all need to hear the rules once more."

The blonde man pulled himself together, mustering all his strength to run in his drunken daze towards the other men.

"As for you.." Axel began, turning to Roxas with those cold, hard eyes. "We need to get you stitched up before those wounds become infected."

* * *

><p>Once more in the Captain's quarters, Roxas sat in a worn wooden chair as Axel began spilling alcohol along the cuts. It burned, badly in fact, as all they had to clean the wound was old rum. Still, it was better than nothing. Roxas barely squirmed, and never spoke a word to the Captain as his wounds were being cleaned. The blonde prince was too afraid, ashamed that Axel had to come to his rescue once more. The Captain worked quietly as well, too deep in thought to speak to the boy. Aside from that, he was still offended by what Roxas had told him the last time they were together. The room was silent.<p>

That is, it was silent until Axel took the threaded needle from his desk. Roxas flinched, looking at the needle in fear.

"That- That l-looks painful..." He muttered in a rather girlish way. Roxas was embarrased at his own fear.

"It is." Axel told him, smiling cruely.

Roxas gulped once more, in fear of the needle that the Captain intended to sew him together with. It was nothing more than an ordinary sewing needle- and Roxas was sick at the thought of it going through his skin.

Axel sighed, looking Roxas in the eyes with understanding.

"Shut your eyes and think of home. Tell me what it's like to be of nobility." The Captain said calmly.

Tentatively, Roxas let his eyes slip shut. He imagined home, his parents, the feasts and of how hungry he was now. How long had it been since he'd been fed? He remembered the barns where he played as a child, the large trees he still enjoyed climbing, and the gardens he ran through. He thought of Xion and of Namine, of arranged marriage and how it was not at all fair to him _or _Xion for that matter. He had no way, and most likely never would have a way, of knowing if the girl even wanted to marry him.

And then he began.

"Nobility- home...it's lavish.."

"Mhmm?" Axel hummed quietly, beginning work on the younger boy's arm.

"There are- there's lots of life, where I live. Not just people and animals- but plants and such, too. There're.. There are these large trees I like to climb.." As Roxas spoke and imagined, off in his own little world, Axel continued sewing. Roxas hardly noticed, which was exactly what Axel had been hoping for. "I like to hide in them, too. Hide from the girls running around trying to marry me, and from my parents. And Namine, but sometimes Namine hides with me there as well."

"Who's Namine?" The Captain asked in a hushed tone, so that he would not startle the kid out of his day-dream.

"My servant- and my best friend. We've known each other for so long..."

"She pretty?"

"Beautiful... but I don't think of her in a romantic sense..She's like... like a sister to me."

"I see... tell me more about her.." Axel mumbled, tying of the first set of stitches. He moved to the second cut quickly, trying his best not to hurt the boy. If he squirmed while the Captain was working, he'd be in even more pain than before.

"She's got long blonde hair, really pretty blue eyes- they're almost exactly like mine. She's sweet...ow!" Roxas' eyes shot open, looking down at his arm in pain. The first set of stitches was completed, but Roxas noted that they still had a bit to go on the next cut. His arm was burning, as if it were on fire and water did not exist. The prince bit his lower lip and blinked back the tears swelling in his eyes.

"Kid, listen, don't look. Tell me, tell me more about this girl, Namine." Axel ordered.

Roxas obeyed, shutting his eyes quickly and tightly.

"Her favorite color is white, and she loves to draw- especially me. She's always slipping drawings of me into odd little places, like- ow!- under my p-pillow.." As Roxas continued talking about Namine, a few tears escaped from his eyes. Again, Axel almost felt bad. However, this was better than letting the wound get infected and later having to cut it off. It might've lost them a portion of the fortune they'd plan to ransom him for. But the _real_ treasure would be getting the prince. Axel had had wet dreams about the riches he'd get for ransoming the Prince of Twilight.

Before Roxas knew it, the sewing was done. Axel tied off the second set, and placed the bloody needle back onto the small tray that he'd set out before hand. He took the edge of his white, crisp, cotton shirt, and wiped the blood away from Roxas' arm.

"Now, kid. I need to go see to my crew about the meeting- about the rules. I trust you can keep your ass here?" Axel said, sternly.

Roxas nodded, biting once more at his lower lip. He'd hope he wouldn't need rescuing anymore.

"Good."

The Captain stood, waltzing out of the room with amazing power- even Roxas felt this man more powerful than the King right now.

_'Ha..'_ Roxas thought. _'The king of Pirates. Suits him.'_

* * *

><p>Axel stood on the steps beneath his cabin, eyeing his crew with an angry disposition. His glare roamed longer than he intended, making absolutely sure that every last pirate on his mental list was present to hear him speak.<p>

"Now..." Axel began. "I have gathered you here to speak on something that many of you seem to not understand. Luxord, if you will come hither."

Luxord scampered up the steps, having been half properly stitched up himself. He stood in front of the Captain, terror still stinging his now sobering eyes.

"That something...would be rules. Turn around, Luxord." The readhead commanded, fashioning a black leather whip from his belt. Luxord did so in fear. Two pirates tied his wrists to the banister of Axel's grand stairs with dirty, extra rope.

"I will show you all what happens when I am disobeyed."

With a few strides, Axel stood behind Luxord. He ripped the vest from Luxords back, bringing the first of many whips to come to Luxord's tanned back.

* * *

><p><strong>Wooh! Chapter Complete! Currently working on trying to make my chapters longer! Whataya think? REVIEWS PLZ? ? ? ?<strong>


End file.
